1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularity to a panel mount electrical connector assembly for securing to a panel of an electric instrument.
2. The Prior Art
In conventional connector assemblies mounted to a panel of an electric instrument like a computer chassis, a first type connector as introduced in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,820,180, 4,988,308, 5,017,151, 5,049,092, 5,249,982, 5,514,000, 5,525,074, 5,575,673, 5,632,648, 5,766,041, 5,895,289, 5,931,688 and RE 34,430 presents the claw-like or sealed securement of the connector to the panel. However, the process of interference-fitting the connector through an opening defined on the panel may have the claw/seal permanently deformed in fitting dimension. The incorrect/change of fitting tolerance may loose the securement of the connector to the panel. A mating action of an external connector may forcedly push the connector assembly out of the panel, consequently.
A second type connector as introduced in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,259, 5,228,865, 5,254,010, 5,709,569, 5,772,471, 5,924,877, and Des. 415,106 presents the direct-screwed securement of the connector to the panel for enhancement of the retention. However, the manual pre-alignment among several different screwed holes defined on the connector assembly, the mating connector and the panel, and the usage of the external and separate screws easily causes the securement of the connector inconvenient and time-consuming.
A third type connector as introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,035 presents two lugs 8a, 8b for pre-alignment of the connector with the panel before being screwed thereto. However, it is anticipated that its corresponding mating connector must be a specific one additionally installed with two screws. Other common mating connectors without additional screws are not suitable for the third type connector. Also, the screws solely driven inside the mating connector are possibly lost in delivery because of the removability of the screws from the mating connector.
This invention is a variation of the invention of copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/449,108 filed Nov. 24, 1999 and with the same assignee and inventor as the instant application, entitled "PANEL MOUNT ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY", which introduces a pair of specific screws movable built in an panel mount electrical connector assembly enclosing a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector for firmly and speedily screwing the connector assembly to the panel.